Night time
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: When Sakura is beaten, what will Sasuke do to help her? SasuSaku and some other guy I made up because none of the Naruto characters would ever hurt her that I know of


Sakura looked down at her bruised arms. Her hands shivered around the small pink phone she held. Her shivering became even more violent as she remembered what had caused her them.

***(Flashback)***

"_You stupid pile of good for nothing crap!" Omaru yelled at her. Sakura shivered in the small corner as her boyfriend smacked her._

"_W-what—I don't understand, Omaru…" Sakura whimpered. Omaru's big, boxy hand slapped another pale arm, leaving a blue bruise._

"_You baka! You were talking with the blond man." he yelled and hit another arm. He knew what he was doing. If he hit her anywhere besides the arms, she wouldn't be able to cover them up._

"_H-he's family…"_

"_I don't give a fuck! A man is a man, no matter how you slice it!" Omaru slapped the same arm in a different place, leaving a red mark. Sakura quivered at the hit. Omaru, pleased with his work, left his shivering girlfriend in her house as he ran to his own. If he was in his house soon, Sakura wouldn't be able to report him to her teacher, the Hokage, without being proven wrong._

_That was what he did, over and over: make it look as if he was the perfect angel that any woman would want to have. In truth, he was just another monster in a mask, too afraid to show himself to the world._

***(Flashback)***

Sakura's hands jerked over the buttons, looking for two names. Naruto, the man who made Omaru hit her, and Sasuke, her best guy friend. They were most likely awake, none of them ever slept until 12:00 and it was only 11:35.

Her hand jerked to stop the contact on her brother-in-law's name, but a thought came to mind. What if Omaru found out she was talking to Naruto? She couldn't take that chance.

Moving her hands away from the _talk_ button, Sakura used her other hand to stop her trembling. She thought about the only other man who was strong enough to stand up to Omaru. Her hand twitched to the number of the Uchiha. She pressed the green _talk _button that matched her eyes.

She wondered if she should call Sasuke, even if he was her best friend. Sasuke may be hers but she sure wasn't his.

**~*~**

Sasuke lifted his raven haired head from the pillow he was sleeping on. He heard his phone ring the annoying ring that meant it was Sakura. He growled. He did care for Sakura, but sometimes, he wondered why he'd given her his number in the first place.

He walked over to the phone, hoping to delay whatever conversation the pink headed woman wanted to have with him.

"Hello?" Sasuke said in a groggy voice once he answered the phone at his side.

**~*~**

Sasuke had answered. Sakura was just about to hang up when he answered, just her luck!

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whined out. "D-did I wake you?"

**~*~**

The wavering voice caught Sasuke's attention. Sakura always spoke with pride, even when she was proven wrong.

"Sakura? Are you hurt?" Sasuke said with worry in his usually board voice. For some reason he worried about his teammate. After saving someone's life millions of times, a person doesn't want that person to be hurt.

"Tell me you're not hurt!" he begged.

**~*~**

Sakura looked down at the bruises on her small arms and said nothing. She loved Omaru, but she didn't want to be hurt by his small temper. Sakura didn't want to be the one who told everyone everything that happened in her relationship.

Sakura whimpered to answer the question.

**~*~**

Sasuke heard the small whimper; it was almost a background noise. He dropped to house phone to the hard, wooden floor of his bedroom. It broke into little pieces, which weren't his intentions; Itachi would have his head when he got home. But right now, he had a friend to comfort.

Sasuke ran to his closet in search of a jacket and ran over the phone once again. He found no jacket, so he ran out into the usually busy, dark Kohana streets.

**~*~**

The line went dead. Sakura sighed. What was she thinking? That Sasuke would stop whatever he was doing and run to her? What bullshit! Sasuke barely cared for her.

She crawled over the little green nightstand and sat with her arms around her delicate legs. Tears formed at the corner oh her eyes. She'd be holding them in since Omaru had been slapping her. Sakura knew better then to cry when Omaru hit her; it would only make him feel more powerful, more in control.

The plump tears rolled down her soft pink cheeks. They traced the others that she had shed because of Omaru. Sobs shaped in her thought, she couldn't hold them in. They escaped in loud, aching sounds. Each sob burned her neck.

For ten minutes she cried. It seemed like forever. The round tears were stopped when a well built figure walked in the door. Sakura trembled in fear. Was Omaru back?

The figure had nothing but a pair of sweatpants on. It walked over to the shivering pink headed woman and enclosed her in a hug.

The strong arms flexed around her as a husky voice asked, "What did that baka do to you, Sakura."

Without hesitation, Sakura held out her two blue arms. The man fumed at the sight. All of his blood went to his head. Sakura sensed that, she tugged on the built arm as hard as she could.

"Don't hurt him, Sasuke," she sniveled.

Sasuke dug his nose into Sakura's pink hair. "Sakura, look what he's done to you," he motioned his hands to her arms. "It's hasn't been the first time. I know that, Sakura, I've seen them before. I've heard the fights."

"Don't hurt him…" Sakura repeated.

"How can I not? Look! How do you stand him?" Sasuke asked. He pulled his nose out of her hair and cupped Sakura's chin so he could see her emerald green eyes. "Sakura," he sighed. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but…" he trailed off into a kiss.

The kiss was passionate. Sakura kissed back. Sasuke slipped his soft tongue over her lips, tracing the plump shape. The taste was amazing. He never thought anyone would have the taste of a sakura blossom.

Although he didn't want to, Sasuke pulled back. Sakura looked into his depthless onyx eyes with a confused expression.

"W-what was t-that?" she asked. Sasuke answered with another question.

"Wasn't that better then the kiss of an abusive boyfriend?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said gathering up all her courage. "Why d-did you do that?"

"Sakura," Sasuke started with a deep caring in the dark eyes. "I don't know, you should listen, I told you that before I kissed you." That brought the smile that Sakura saved only for him onto her plump, rosy lips. She giggled. "There's my Sakura-chan," Sasuke said poking her slim stomach. Sakura stopped mid-laugh.

"Your?" She questioned.

Sasuke tilted his head towards the sky, as if consulting the angels. "Mine," he conformed looking into her green eyes.

Sakura smiled. "Prove it," she said before she could stop herself.

Sasuke smirked his devious smirk. "My pleasure." He lifted Sakura onto the bed, carrying her as if she were his baby.

He kissed her violently, only pulling away when air was needed. He wrapped his arm around Sakura's small waist and dragged his lips down to her neck. He caressed each little touch her gave her as he sucked on her neck. Sakura moaned. Sasuke moved his lips further down until the only thing getting in his way was Sakura's clothes.

Unzipping the red top, he made his way down Sakura's collarbone. Sakura moaned again. Sasuke smirked at the fact that he had found a sensitive spot. He kissed and sucked the spot over and over.

Moving his hand to her black bra, he kissed his way down. He teased her and rubbed her large breast with his strong thumb. Sakura groaned at the touch.

Sasuke hardened at every moan and groan she gave. Pulling himself up to Sakura's lips he dragged the green shorts she wore down. He kissed the already swollen, plump lips. He could feel her moan under his touch.

Sasuke pulled down the pink panties that covered his goal and thrust a finger into her wet core. He kissed the sensitive spot he found seconds ago and thrust another strong finger into her. Sakura screamed in pleasure and pain and arched her back up. Sasuke smirked. She was easy to please, but he wasn't.

Sasuke shoved a third finger in her. He dragged his body down to her hardened nipples and sucked. Sakura moaned and caused Sasuke to become harder. The feeling in his pants was getting _very_ uncomfortable. He pulled them down along with his boxers.

He pulled his fingers out of Sakura and put them in his mouth, tasting all her juices. Sakura sighed in disagreement. Sasuke smirked positioned his hips over her. Sakura's eyes widened in fear as Sasuke opened her long legs.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Sasuke assured, digging himself into her. Sakura nodded and bit her lip.

He lunged himself into her virgin walls. She was tight. Sasuke moaned as she squeezed him, Sakura moaned with him. This was hurting her, but it felt so good, so right.

Sasuke toke no heed to her tightness and thrust himself in deeper, giving Sakura a very agonizing and pleasing pain. She screamed aloud. Sasuke smirked and lunged in deeper, caressing her stomach. He moaned when he couldn't get any deeper and pulled himself out, almost all the way, and then thrust himself back in, over and over again, until she came. Sasuke wasn't far behind, with one small lunge, he came as well and pulled himself out, leaving his seed in her.

Sasuke leaned back onto the bed and Sakura fell on him, already half asleep.

Sasuke looked down at her. What just happened?


End file.
